Numb
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Cada noche, un nuevo encuentro. Harry se enfrenta a su más grande enemigo, aunque n de la forma que cualquiera podría pensar. Muy mal summary, no soy buena para estas cosas. Slash HV. Oneshot


Aca les dejo mi nuevo intento de fanfic de Harry Potter (ya había intentado hacer uno, pero se me olvidó que los fics largos no son mi fuerte XD). Pareja HV (Harry/Voldemort…sip, amo a esta pareja ). Es un one-shot; transcurre durante el sexto año. Encuentros nocturnos entre Harry y el Innombrable…no es lo que piensan manga de pervertids...XD...inspiradito en una cancion que me gusta…sip, es songfic…mal summary….

Ya lean XD

--------------------------------------

_NUMB_

_I'M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE  
FEELING SO FAITHLESS _

_LOST UNDER THE SURFACE  
DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE EXPECTING OF ME  
PUT UNDER THE PRESSURE_

_OF WALKING IN YOUR SHOES…_

-Levántate

La implacable, siseante voz de Voldemort, hablándole de esa forma otra vez.

Dios, cómo lo odiaba.

-He dicho que te levantes, Potter. No vas a durar mucho en la vida si sigues demostrando esa debilidad.

-_No soy débil_-escupió Harry mientras, tendido en el suelo, intentaba recuperar fuerzas. Aquel último maleficio lo había dejado de veras aturdido.

-Entonces demuéstralo.

Harry siempre había sabido que Voldemort era peligroso y estaba bien loco, pero últimamente esa locura estaba comenzando a apuntar para otro lado. Hacía más o menos un mes desde que el mago oscuro había comenzado a "secuestrarlo" durante sus sueños, llevándolo a lugares que parecían salidos del propio Limbo. Una vez allí, Voldemort intentaba enseñarle…si, enseñarle, por más extraño que sonara, eso era lo que hacía. Se quedaba allí junto a él, hora tras hora, enseñándole toda clase de poderosos hechizos. Y en contra de lo que se podía llegar a pensar no eran hechizos de magia negra. Más bien, era lo opuesto: hechizos defensivos muy potentes y maleficios contra la magia negra… a la larga Voldemort había demostrado ser un excelente profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, incluso mejor que el viejo Moody.

Y era justo allí donde toda la lógica del asunto se iba al carajo. Es decir¡Rayos¡Voldemort era su peor enemigo¡El asesino de sus padres, de su tío y de una pila de gente más, era el culpable de su pasado miserable y de su oscuro presente¡Era su Némesis, su maldición, la decadencia del mundo o como se lo quisiera llamar¿Para qué se empeñaba, entonces, en enseñarle todos aquellos útiles hechizos? Voldemort callaba cada vez que él se atrevía a preguntar al respecto, y el misterio en la mente de Harry crecía cada vez más.

Casi parecía que deseara de alguna forma cavar su propia tumba…

Ni siquiera había intentado lastimarlo, ni una sola vez. Lo trataba con mucha rudeza, casi con brutalidad, pero en el transcurso de ese mes no había tocado uno solo de sus pelos, ni con magia ni sin ella….

-No puedes concentrarte en lo que te estoy enseñando si te pones a pensar a cada rato en esas tonterías, Potter-la voz fría del Innombrable, en su mente, se encargó de sacarlo de sus divagaciones.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que entres en mi cabeza-dijo Harry, con la voz cortante como el filo de un escalpelo.

-Y yo te he dicho mil veces que no me importa en lo más mínimo. Tu mente es mía mientras estás aquí y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me cante la regalada gana. Agradece que no te estoy obligando a suicidarte…-

-La verdad, que hicieras eso tendría mucho más sentido que lo que vienes haciendo hasta ahora…-susurró Harry, lo bastante audiblemente para que Voldemort comprendiera lo que decía.

Voldemort se limitó a lanzarle al chico una mirada extraña, vacía, y guardó silencio una vez más. Harry se puso de pie, mirando desafiante al Innombrable. Hace tiempo que veían posponiendo ciertas cosas, pero era evidente que ya no se las podía postergar más.

Quizá, presintiendo lo que se avecinaba, Voldemort decidió tomar una actitud indiferente como las otras veces. Quizá así lograría espantar la tormenta una vez más. Tenía que ser así, porque si la tempestad entera caía sobre su cabeza y él no encontraba la suficiente fuerza para tolerarla…sería horrible…

-Continuemos- dijo, tratando de lucir impasible y levantando lentamente su blanca varita.

-No.

…_EVERY STEP THAT I TAKE IS ANOTHER MISTAKE TO YOU…_

Voldemort miró a Harry fijamente, alzando una de sus inexistentes cejas.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que NO, sordo. No voy a hacer ni uno solo de tus estúpidos hechizos hasta que me respondas algunas cuantas preguntas…

Ay, no. Se venía la tormenta.

-Potter,-susurró el mago oscuro, apuntando a Harry con la varita- si no te defiendes el hechizo te dará de lleno y no voy a hacerme responsable por los daños que sufras…

-¡Eso es exactamente a lo que quiero llegar!-gritó Harry, sin poder creer que ese hombre estuviera hablándole así-¡Hace semanas que vienes enseñándome miles de hechizos y cosas para defenderme de la magia negra¡Cada noche me traes a este lugar y nunca me voy sin un nuevo encantamiento o contramaldición en mi repertorio, y cada día entiendo menos por qué lo haces!-en una situación diferente Harry no se imaginaría a sí mismo hablándole así al asesino de sus padres, pero las semanas que habían pasado juntos, practicando magia, había forjado entre ellos un extraño e inexplicable lazo entre ambos…- ¡No tengo idea de qué es lo que estás pensando hacer con todo esto, y de veras me gustaría saberlo; pero te digo desde ya Voldemort, que si tu plan es volverme igual a ti o algo así no lo vas a lograr de esta forma!

_I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN FEEL YOU THERE  
I'VE BECOME SO TIRED SO MUCH MORE AWARE  
I'M BECOME IN THIS ALL I WANT TO DO  
IS BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE LESS LIKE YOU…_

Harry miraba fijamente al mago oscuro, sin desear ni por un momento el contacto visual. Lo miraba desafiante…Voldemort, por su parte, no podía despegar la vista de los ojos del Gryffindor, aunque por razones bien distintas…

-Potter-susurró, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse. Era difícil aguantar todo eso, cargar con ese horrible secreto y luchar contra sí mismo para no gritar…-Potter, cómo te atreves-decidió intentar desviar la atención del chico de alguna manera- ¡¿Potter, cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?!-

-Primero: No es tu nombre. Tu nombre te lo puso tu madre, te guste o no, y para mí ése va a ser tu verdadero nombre, hasta que te mueras y después de la muerte también. Y segundo: Si no quieres que la gente pronuncie ese nombre ¿Para qué te lo pusiste?-Harry rió por lo bajo. Había captado la trampita en esa pregunta, y estaba decidido a no dejarse distraer-Aún no me has respondido mi pregunta¿Para qué estás enseñándome todo esto?

_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE SMOTHERING ME?  
HOLDING TOO TIGHTLY AFRAID TO LOSE CONTROL  
CAUSE EVERYTHING THAT YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE  
HAS FALLEN APART RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU…_

-Yo en tu lugar no haría tantas preguntas, Potter-acotó Voldemort, haciendo esfuerzos colosales para que no se le notara el temblor en la voz-Te estoy ofreciendo una estupenda oportunidad de aprender hechizos que sin duda alguna te servirán en un futuro próximo…

-Si, aprendiendo a manos de un maniático egocentrista, asesino, traicionero y venenoso. ¡Que fuente tan confiable de sabiduría!-el sarcasmo en aquellas palabras era evidente. Harry sentía bullir en su interior esa cosa…eso que alguna vez había sido odio en su estado más puro y que ahora no sabía bien cómo definir.

Voldemort intentó decir algo coherente, pero las palabras se perdían en su garganta y acababan estrellándose en algún lugar. Estuvo mandibuleando incoherencias durante espacio de dos minutos, tratando de pensar, simplemente de pesar…Ya no había salida para él, había llegado adonde jamás hubiese querido llegar, aunque sabía que aquel destino fue siempre inevitable…

-La pregunta es simple¿Por qué me enseñas todo esto?

Voldemort despegó los ojos de la mirada de Harry y los desvió hacia el suelo. A fin de cuentas, él también merecía saber…

-De acuerdo, te lo diré. Es solo que…no es fácil para mí…-dijo Voldemort, pensando en donde estaban los condenados diccionarios cuando la gente los necesitaba. Por más chistosa que pareciera la idea en verdad necesitaba uno, necesitaba hallar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía…pues nadie, nunca, le había enseñado a entender el idioma de su corazón…

_EVERY STEP THAT I TAKE IS ANOTHER MISTAKE TO YOU…_

_AND EVERY SECOND I WASTE IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE!!_

-Te he estado enseñado todas estas cosas porque…necesito que me mates…

…

Si Harry creía que ya no había nada en el mundo que lo pudiera en verdad sorprender, estaba muy equivocado. Se quedó literalmente en una pieza al oír aquello.

-Estás…bromeando¿cierto?-preguntó, una vez que pudo articular palabras nuevamente-Tienes que estar bromeando.

_I'VE BECOME SO NUMB I CAN FEEL YOU THERE  
I'VE BECOME SO TIRED SO MUCH MORE AWARE  
I'M BECOME IN THIS ALL I WANT TO DO  
IS BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE LESS LIKE YOU…_

Voldemort lo miró muy serio

-¿Te parece que tengo cara de humorista yo?

-No, es solo que…-Harry no sabía que decir-Sé…ambos sabemos…que uno de los dos tendría que morir al final pero…Nunca esperé que fueras un suicida…

-¡No soy suicida!-espetó Voldemort, enojado-¡Es justamente por eso que quiero que tú me mates, yo soy incapaz de matarme a mí mismo!! Lo máximo que puedo hacer es pedirle a alguien que lo haga por mí, y tú eres el único que puede. Aunque en realidad, alguien ya ha comenzado a hacerlo…

-¿Qué…fue lo que quisiste decir con eso…?-inquirió Harry, extrañado, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir inexplicablemente rápido…

Voldemort arrojó un suspiro de exasperación, sin despegar los ojos del suelo que pisaba. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía quizá ya no pudiera contenerse…

-Hace algún tiempo, conocí a alguien-comenzó a relatar el Innombrable, sintiendo que ya no se podía denetener a si mismo-Era una persona diferente a las que conozco, diferente a la que me rodea siempre. Era alguien…cuya vida…yo había arruinado. Y la odiaba. La odiada más que a nada en el mundo. Esa persona…siempre estaba interfiriendo en lo que fuera que me propusiese, en lo que fuera que quisiera hacer. Y siempre acababa huyendo de mí.

"Al principio me limitaba a odiarla con todas mis fuerzas, como se supone que debe ser. Pero a lo largo de los años, mientras nuestra rivalidad crecía cada vez más, yo iba descubriendo cada vez más cosas…cosas que ambos teníamos en común. Ambos habíamos sido golpeados en la vida, ambos sabíamos lo que era el dolor, lo que era la traición…

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Ese definitivamente no era el hombre frío, sin sentimientos y repleto de maldad que Voldemort siempre había sido. Esa muralla supuestamente infranqueable que había cernido alrededor de sí mismo se había desplomado por completo, y Harry veía ahora a un hombre que jamás imaginó que existía dentro del Innombrable. Un ser con sentimientos, que sufría…que parecía sentir hasta vergüenza por algo. Y lo pero de todo es que quedaba más que claro que todo aquello no era ninguna artimaña, de esas que él solía usar para engañarlo y manipularlo. Porque cosas como esas no se pueden fingir, no a ese nivel.

"…Pero eran nuestras diferencias lo que me hizo al final comenzar a mirarlo de otra forma. Él es algo que yo nunca pude ser, sabe lo que es luchar por una causa justa, sabe lo que es tener algo valioso que perder, sabe lo que es amar y sentirse amado…Hay días en que daría todo lo que tengo por sentir algo como eso aunque sea una vez…

…_AND I KNOW  
I MAY END UP FAILING TOO;  
BUT I KNOW  
YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME WITH SOMEONE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU…_

"Un día me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Intenté ignorarlo al principio, porque la simple idea de que yo sintiera algo así por otra persona era simplemente ridícula. Creí que así el sentimiento se iría…pero no, no se fue. Es más, crecía con cada día que pasaba, y se volvía más fuerte. Me estaba consumiendo por dentro de una forma que ningún hechizo, ni maldición, había logrado hacer antes. Jamás había sentido algo igual de poderoso por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el inmenso odio que alguna vez sentí por esa persona se comparaban en magnitud a lo que ahora siento por él.

_I'VE BECOME SO NUMB I CAN FEEL YOU THERE  
I'VE BECOME SO TIRED SO MUCH MORE AWARE  
I'M BECOME IN THIS ALL I WANT TO DO  
IS BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE LESS LIKE YOU…_

_I'VE BECOME SO NUMB I CAN FEEL YOU THERE  
I'M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE  
I'VE BECOME SO NUMB I CAN FEEL YOU THERE  
I'M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE…_

Voldemort calló un momento, ahogado en sus propias palabras. Tenía la cara muy roja y los ojos fijos en el suelo, vidriosos. Nunca se había imaginado contándole eso a alguien, y menos aún justamente a la persona causante de todo ese sentimiento que acababa de describir. Lanzó apenas un suspiro y continuó.

-Ya no sé que hacer. Cada día que pasa siento que lo necesito más. Deseo verlo a cada instante y decirle lo que siento, y no sólo eso, deseo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos aunque sé que me estaría autocondenando si lo hiciera. Lo único que puedo hacer es observar a la distancia y tratar de ya no ser un veneno en su vida, por más imposible que sea. De todos modos, lo que siento ya ha sobrepasado hace tiempo la línea de lo imposible…"

Harry se sentía aturdido por todo lo que Voldemort le había dicho. Su mente no estaba carburando normalmente, y eso sumado a todo el agotamiento físico que tenía por haber estado practicando hechizos desde hace dos horas, hacía que no acabara de comprender del todo lo que Voldemort le había dicho. Pero una cosa había captado: ese hombre sentía algo, algo muy fuerte y muy humano al parecer…Definitivamente no era un invento suyo, ya que una cosa así no puede inventarse, sólo saben cómo se sienten los que la han vivido en carne propia…

-Harry…

El Gryffindor levantó la vista hacia el Innombrable, azorado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre brotando de la boca de su mortal enemigo…Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía Harry se aproximó al mago oscuro que estaba frente a sí, quedando separados tan sólo por un par de pasos. Sentía que algo acababa de despertar en él, un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido, algo que llevava eones durmiendo en su interior…

El Innombrable levantó apenas la cabeza al sentir la presencia de Harry tan cerca de él, y lo miró de reojo.

-Harry…estoy enamorado…

Un sordo silencio se cernió sobre ellos entonces, tan hondo y aplastante que Voldemort se vio forzado a bajar la vista otra vez.

Finalmente, Harry logró articular algo.

-Oye… eso no es tan malo…estar enamorado es bueno, muy bueno…te vuelve más humano-dijo el Gryffindor, acercándose un paso más al Innombrable.

Voldemort lo miró de frente esta vez. Tenía el rostro muy serio, aunque se notaba que estaba conteniendo algo.

-Para ti será bonito, pero a mí me lastima mucho-susurró-Siento que muero más a cada minuto, este amor me está envenenando por dentro y no lo digo en sentido figurado. Desde que comencé a sentir esto mi corazón…de alguna forma extraña…comenzó a bombear veneno en mi sangre. Cada día que pasa tengo más veneno en la sangre, y si sigo así pronto ya no habrá maleficio que sirva para salvarme. Este veneno me quema por dentro, pero más me quema saber que jamás tendré una sola y miserable oportunidad con esa persona…

Harry lo miró extrañado. Por un momento creyó comprender de quién estaba él hablando, pero la sola idea de considerar esa posibilidad era tan alocada como aberrante e imposible, desde cualquier punto de vista.

-Voldemort… ¿Quién es…la persona de la que te enamoraste?...

Riddle levantó la vista lentamente, para encontrarse con las orbes esmeraldas de Harry a centímetros de las suyas propias. Ya no dominaba ni lo que decía…

-La persona de la que me enamoré…-comenzó a decir casi como un autómata, esforzándose por no desfallecer bajo la magnitud de lo que estaba por confesar-Esa persona es…

Esa persona eres tú, Harry.

…

Un nuevo silencio hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Era este uno de esos silencios que anticipan tempestades…

Harry no le daba nada de crédito a lo que oía. Más bien, se sentía enfadado: todo aquel cuentito que Voldemort le había inventado había sido muy bonito, hasta casi se lo había creído. Pero eso ya no era gracioso. No le gustaba que la gente bromeara con cosas así, y menos de una forma tan ridículamente obvia como lo estaba haciendo él.

-No te creo nada-dijo, muy serio

Voldemort abrió grandes los ojos. No se esperaba semejante respuesta por parte del chico. Esperaba una burla, un golpe, quizá un maleficio arrojado a traición, todo menos eso. No podía creer que, con todo lo que le había costado desnudar sus sentimientos ante él, Harry no quisiera creerle.

-Te aseguro que no es broma-escupió Voldemort, tratando de guardar la poca compostura que le quedaba-Yo también quisiera que no fuera así, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Bajó la vista al suelo por centésima vez en el día.

Y susurró un "Te amo"…

Harry lo miraba de forma despiadada. Todo el asunto le parecía de veras divertido, divertido desde el sádico punto de vista de mostrarle a Voldemort que no caería en lo que él creía que era un nuevo y alocado juego.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a creer en otra de tus metirotas otra vpppm….-

Pero Harry jamás acabó la frase. Sin controlar ya ni lo que hacía, Riddle había tomado el rostro de Harry entre sus blancas manos y lo había besado…sin contenerse más, lo había besado.

Harry estaba completamente shockeado, como si le hubieran arrojado diez o quince maleficios aturdidores. Voldemort lo estaba besando de forma casi desesperada, acariciando sus labios como si fueran la cosa más frágil y delicada del planeta, saboreándolos sin prisa, intentando grabar en su mente ese sabor con el que tantas veces había soñado. Los ojos del mago estaban cerrados con fuerza, y sos labios atrapaban los de Harry con una torpe e inocente inexperiencia, evidenciando que aquel era nada menos que su primer beso…

Harry, estático como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que había llevado una de sus manos hasta apoyarla en el pecho del hombre que lo estaba besando. Podía sentir el corazón de Voldemort latiendo dolorosamente rápido contra su mano, sentía esos labios besándolo, transmitiéndole oleadas de todo ese amor que llevaba por dentro…

Finalmente, el Innombrable se separó lentamente del chico y se alejó un par de pasos. Se tapaba el rostro con una mano, sumido en la vergüenza, y de sus ojos escapaban algunas lágrimas.

-Perdona, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice-susurró casi inaudiblemente-No quería morir sin haber hecho eso al menos una vez…

Harry, que estaba aún demasiado shockeado para responder algo, sintió entonces algo caliente y líquido que se escurría por la mano que había apoyado en el pecho de Riddle. Al levantarla y mirar, vio que estaba empapada en sangre tan oscura que parecía negra…

Harry miró al Innombrable, completamente atónito, y vio que su pecho también sangraba.

-Ah, esto-dijo Voldemort, indicando la gran mancha de sangre que había en su pecho al notar que Harry la miraba-es por el veneno. A veces mi cuerpo se sobrecarga y supura sangre y veneno…

Suspiró.

-Sé que me odias, Harry, y bien merecido me lo tengo. Destruí tu vida por una estúpida profecía que ni siquiera era seguro que se cumpliera. Y apuesto lo que sea que ahora me odias más por lo que hice.

-Tom…

Voldemort se volteó a ver a Harry. Era la primera vez que le agradaba oír su nombre pronunciado por alguien

-No te odio más por eso, Tom. La verdad es que ya ni siquiera sé si te…odio-la voz del Gryffindor sonaba extrañamente lastimosa mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Voldemort abrió grandes los ojos, asombrado.

-¿Qué...es lo que quieres decir con eso, Harry?

Harry estaba parado frente a él, con los puños apretados y el rostro vuelto a tierra.

-No lo sé-la voz apenas le salía-No sé ni lo que me pasa, no tengo idea ni siguiera de por qué te estoy diciendo eso, sólo sé que es la verdad…

-Harry…

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta que no te empujé de mi lado cuando me besaste? Estaba aturdido, si, pero no soy estúpido...

Voldemort se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry durante un par de minutos. Luego se llevó la mano al pecho en donde su corazón seguía supurando sangre envenenada…

-Esto…no está bien. No está nada bien. Esto tiene que terminar, como sea pero tiene que acabarse…

Voldemort se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry y lo tomo de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente. En sus orbes rojas estaba plasmado todo el amor que sentía por el chico y el dolor que le provocaba aquello en su ser.

-Creo que los dos ya tuvimos suficiente de esto por hoy. Ya es hora de que te regrese a Hogwarts…

Harry enmudeció. No hizo nada para liberarse de las fuertes manos que lo aferraban por los hombros ni de esa mirada que ahora le taladraba la suya propia. No sabía por qué, pero en esos momentos no se sentía el mismo…

-¿Volveremos a encontrarnos?-preguntó suavemente, casi con miedo de recibir una respuesta.

-Todavía no te he enseñado lo suficiente como para que me mates-dijo Voldemort, sintiendo cómo otra vez lo hipnotizaban esos ojos verdes-No voy a dejar que me mates sin pelear. No puedo evitarlo, soy así…

Harry cerró los ojos. Voldemort había levantado una mano temblorosa y acariciaba la tersa mejilla del muchacho.

-No te das una idea de lo terrible que me siento haciendo esto…-susurró, con la voz cargada de una agonía insoportable y de un amor demasiado puro para su negra alma.

Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Harry, en un beso dulce y cargado de sentimiento. Cuando acabó, Harry abrió los ojos y se halló solo, parado en medio de la torre de su casa. Una sobra negra se desvanecía lentamente ante él, mientras una voz demasiado familiar le susurraba casi al oído:

-Dulces sueños, Harry…Mañana será otro día.

---------------------------------------------

Ya sé que estuvo BIEN empalagoso, pero la verdad es que me gustan así


End file.
